


Late December, '63

by Immerghensi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Omega Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Professor Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Professor Yoo Kihyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: It snows two feet and Kihyun needs to shovel the driveway. Cue, domestic fluff.Features pregnant O!Ho and their daughter.





	Late December, '63

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> So much fluff, catch me typing from the grave

The keys jangle in Kihyun’s palm as he tosses them, trying to get the night sky-painted one to land on his fingers. The arm carrying his laptop bag tenses with the effort to keep the manila folder under his arm in place. It’s a gift for Wonho; one of those papers he wanted from the University’s library reserves but couldn’t get because his department head was a brilliant but wildly disorganized individual. Ever since he'd been home, he'd been itching find things to keep him occupied. The key lands between his pointer and middle finger.

 

_Got it!_

 

He shuffles the key until he has a firm grip and looks up to fit it into the lock. Inside, he can see Wonho leaned against the kitchen counter with what looks like a thousand-page book in his hands, papers and notes strewn across the table before him. He doesn’t notice Kihyun at the door yet. It’s a rarity, he thinks, to catch his mate like this. Wonho is in his element when he sifts through thick tomes and antique writings. There was a reason he was so well regarded in his field, and it was even better that he was well-loved by his students. He’s the pick of the litter, the cream of the crop. Kihyun moves so he can follow as Wonho walks to the living room.

 

He looks down at his stomach, round and full, mouth forming words Kihyun can’t hear. It’s gentle and loving, if his face is anything to go by. The smile isn’t so wide as to be joyous but close-lipped and tender. His hand rubs over the swell of milky-white skin absentmindedly. Sometimes it still caught Kihyun off guard how well things had worked out. It was almost too perfect to be real, the kind of perfect that made him want to pinch his skin just in case because wow, was it really possible to be this lucky?

_He was married!_

_To Wonho!!!_

Ten years ago, he never would have imagined his life going this way.

‘You’re too rough,’ they’d said, ‘the only thing you spend time on is research, you’ve caught some bitter bug’. And he wouldn’t have denied it, because food, sleep, and research had been the only elements of his life, though many times he would forgo the first two things in favor of the third. Meeting Wonho had been a blessing and a half. He’d been dragged down to the fake-nice hotel ballroom (he almost hadn’t gone! How terrible would that have been?) for that end-of-the-year work party and the rest had been history (pun entirely intended). Five years and one child later, they were happily settled into a modern-looking house in the suburbs and expecting their second. No one would have taken him for the ‘white picket fence with two-and-a-half-kids’ kind of guy, but knowing what he knew now, anything less would have left him empty.

 

When he opens the door, a small mass attacks his knees.

 

“Daddy!!!” Sohee presses her cheek against his leg, intent on not letting go.

 

"There's my little monster!" He places the laptop on the counter with the papers on top, then upsie-daisy’s her onto his hip. Tiny arms wrap around his neck, head leaned against his chest.

 

“Welcome back, my love.” Kihyun hears, and when he turns his head, he’s met with the most beautiful sight. It’s one he wakes up to each morning, the same one that fills his heart with splendid completeness. He forgets to breathe for a moment, but recovers from his stumble with a quick peck to his mate’s lips and a nod to the papers.

 

“Oh! You got them for me, thank you! How was your day?”

 

He tells him about his research and the particularly creative questions the senior engineering students asked him (“If we changed the scope of our project to include travelling back in time to learn Latin, do we get extra points?”), to which Wonho tells him they would do well in his department. And Wonho laughs with his eyes closed and a hand placed over his mouth which does absolutely nothing to hide it, and Kihyun falls further, further until he feels like he’s drowning but all he wants is to keep falling. The students who see him only for class think he’s a complete hard-ass, but the ones who have seen him pull out chairs and open doors for his mate; have seen his press kisses into his daughter’s hair- they know better. They know how much better he is for being mated to Wonho.

 

**

 

It snows that night, lamplight reflecting off the snow in a dandelion-yellow afterglow. They keep her in their room so she doesn’t get too cold, snuggled between the warm bodies of her parents. The sun won’t shine through the thick grey clouds, but with the two feet of snow in their yard, it’s bright enough.

 

He laces up his boots to get to work on the walkway. If the driveway is at least half done by the time Wonho and Sohee wake up, then he’ll be able to go inside and eat breakfast with them. Then he can finish up while his mate gets their daughter ready.

 

He’s maybe a quarter done with the driveway when he hears the screen door open and close. Wonho is wrapped in a heavy blanket, hair still messy from waking up but radiant nonetheless. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

“We should go out to the park today." The words come out in a rush, slightly out of breath, "I'd like to take Sohee out sledding.”

 

“What a good idea, I'm sure she'd love it! Do you want some help?”

 

“No, my Wonderful, it’s alright. Let me take care of this. You’re pregnant! I’m not going to ask you to come out here, what kind of mate would that make me?” He says, chest filling with pride as Wonho blushes, wrapping his arms around his belly and looking fondly at the life growing inside him.

 

“Well… _someone_ wanted to help you….”

 

A mass of puffy jacket and tiny snow boots waddles beside him. She looks up at him with a shovel in hand, standing at attention like a little soldier.

 

“You wanted to help daddy?” He chuckles. She nods vigorously. “What a big girl! You came to daddy’s rescue!”

 

Kihyun gives her a two-minute tutorial on how to shovel before sending her off. She’s such a good helper, she’s bound to go far in the future. Maybe she’ll go into a STEM field like him? Or maybe she’ll go into the liberal arts like Wonho. No matter what path she takes, he’s sure they’ll be proud of her. He makes it down three quarters of the driveway before he has to stand up and crack his back. At this point, he should be done within---

 

_What in the world….?_

 

Kihyun puts his arms down slowly, watching with great intent as his daughter moves back and forth between the driveway and the snowmound off to the side.

 

“What are you doing, honey?”

 

“I helpin’!”

 

“You’re _what_?”

 

With single-minded determination, Sohee walks over to a pile of snow off to the side and digs her shovel into it. It’s maybe only a third of what Kihyun can move, but the effort is what counts. She pulls with a grunt, walks to the middle of the driveway, and dumps it on the spot. Now that’s he counting, she’s piled up maybe ten small towers of snow in the middle of the driveway.

 

Piles that he will have to re-shovel.

 

“I helpin’, daddy!”

 

His mouth stays parted in an ‘oh’. Not that he ever would have the heart to tell her she's not doing it right- she looks so proud of her work. That look is worth however much longer it takes for him to finish up. He looks back at Wonho, who’s finding the exchange endearing while also trying not to laugh. His mate motions back to their daughter with an open hand.

 

 _Well?_ He mouths. Kihyun ruffles her hair.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my mom for never letting me or my dad live this down. Also shoutout to Professor Schiffres for being the most wholesome professor I could've ever been so blessed to have.


End file.
